Sentiments interdits
by beyourselfHP
Summary: Drago est malade. Lucius s'inquiète beaucoup. Mais si l'amour était à la fois maladie et remède ? /!\ inceste consenti


**Disclaimer** : Le monde magique de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est toujours la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

 **Avertissement** : Cette fanfiction parle d'une relation incestueuse consentie. Si vous n'appréciez pas ce type d'histoire, changer d'histoires, vous trouverez votre bonheur ailleurs sur ce site.

Voici la fic pour les lecteurs avertis.

 **Sentiments interdits**

 **POV Lucius**

Voici plusieurs semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu. Vous me direz comment cela est possible en habitant sous le même toit. Lui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, oubliant les derniers événements dans la littérature moldue, et, étonnamment pour un Serpentard, dans les histoires d'amour tragiques. Ironie du sort. Cela ressemble tellement à ma situation. Je me suis enfermé dans mon bureau dès que le dîner avec mon fils prit fin. Je connaissais déjà sa beauté, un physique de rêve, mais ce fut la détresse dans ses yeux orages qui me bouleversa. Je m'attendais certes à de l'incertitude face à son futur mais pas à cette détresse. J'ai voulu savoir la raison de celle-ci mais il s'est aussitôt refermé sur lui-même. Et je ne sais pas qui pourrait l'aider. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être en contact avec nos amis à cause de notre passé de mangemort et Narcissa fut tuée par Bellatrix qui n'a pas supporté notre trahison, particulièrement celle de sa sœur. Je ne suis pas vraiment triste, nous étions amis mais nous ne nous aimions pas comme un couple le devrait. Cependant, à l'intérieur du manoir, elle était une mère parfaite pour Drago, écoutant tous ses problèmes. Moi, j'étais plus distant sans être aussi froid qu'en public. Je me demande maintenant si cela prévoyait la situation actuelle. J'aime Drago. Pas comme mon fils, non plus comme mon fils, mais plutôt comme une personne aimée inaccessible. Dans un élan de courage -je ne sais d'où il me vient- je me dirige vers sa chambre. Je veux au moins tenter de le consoler. Je frappe à la porte. Pas de réponse. J'attends avant de me décider à entrer. Personne. Je ne devrais pas mais je fouille afin d'obtenir une réponse de la cause de son mal-être. Un parchemin aux reflets rouges sur le bureau attire mon regard. Couleur surprenante de sa part. Je remarque des traces de larmes. Enfin, je vais savoir. Peut-être. Il ne faut pas. Oui mais il ira mieux après, je ferais tout pour.

 _Dois-je espérer ou craindre que tu tombes sur ce mot mon amour ? Depuis plusieurs mois je me désole. Mais j'ai eu la confirmation ce soir. Je t'aime. Et je ne devrais pas. Les lois nous l'interdisent, seul l'amour filial et paternel nous est autorisé. Un jour je devrais partir pour que tu ne soupçonnes rien de cet amour désespéré. Je pense que tu as maintenant compris – j'ai placé u_ _n sort pour sav_ _oir si tu lis cette lettre. Si tu es horrifié, retourne dans ton bureau et envoie-moi un message pour que je parte. Sinon rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque Lucius._

 _Drago, celui qui t'aime._

 **Fin POV Lucius**

Dire qu'il était choqué était un euphémisme. Il venait de réaliser que tous les deux étaient désespérés pour la même raison. Tant pis pour la société et ses préjugés. Leur malheur, surtout celui de l'autre selon eux, était plus important que cela. Rempli d'espoir, Lucius courut presque - c'est un Malfoy, ne l'oublions pas - vers la bibliothèque. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il connaissait l'humilité face au Lord, l'arrogance en tant que personnage politique et son mariage n'était qu'une alliance entre deux familles, même si le couple reposait sur une amitié véritable. Finalement il entra et s'assit en face de son … fils ? Non son aimé et, il l'espérait, bientôt son amant.

_Je veux que tu restes, Drago.

_Pourquoi ? Je ne supporterais pas ton visage plein de dégoût, dit-il tristement.

_Je...je... Je ne te reproches rien.

Le jeune homme posa un regard interrogateur sur lui.

_Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Je...ça serait hypocrite de ma part. Je m'étais résigné à souffrir en silence si je pouvais te garder auprès de moi, ne serait ce pour quelques visites par mois. Mais ce soir, tes yeux reflétaient ta détresse, ton désespoir. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te parler. Et j'ai vu la lettre.

Il s'assied.

_J'ai été surpris que...que nos problèmes sont les mêmes.

_Tu veux dire que... Précise s'il te plaît, supplia le jeune Serpentard avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. - Il avait peur que Lucius l'oblige, malgré tout, à rester à sa place de fils.

_Je... Je... Je t'aime Drago. Mais pas comme un père.

_C'est...c'est...c'est vrai ? S'exclama ce dernier.

_Oui.

Rayonnant de bonheur, Drago courut dans les bras de Lucius. Installé sur ses cuisses, il ne sut que faire. Mais l'aîné posa sa main droite sur sa joue afin que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin. Il mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de son cadet puis demanda l'accès à la bouche qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Le baiser d'abord tendre et amoureux devient vite passionné. Le plus âgé glissa une main sous le T-shirt du grand adolescent qui frissonna à ce toucher bien qu'il s'éloigna.

_Pardon. Je ne voulais pas... J'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

_Lucius. Je suis prêt. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Mais juste pas ici, je veux avoir ma première fois sur un lit, dans une chambre.

_D 'accord. Mais je croyais que tu avais eu de nombreuses conquêtes .

_Pas autant que la rumeur le dit. Et seulement des filles. Quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais, je me suis promis que je garderais cette virginité pour toi, même si je ne pensais pas pouvoir te l'offrir un jour.

_ Merci Drago. Je t'aime . Je serais aussi doux que possible. Si jamais tu veux arrêter, dis-le-moi. A tout moment.

_Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime Lucius.

Lord Malfoy prit alors dans ses bras son futur amant qui se blottit contre lui, le marquant de suçons dans le cou, et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Délicatement, il l'allongea sur le lit. Quelque peu impatient, il lui demanda d'enlever son T-shirt pendant qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Magnifique, voilà à quoi tous les deux pensaient lorsqu'ils regardaient le torse de l'autre. Lentement – car il avait peur malgré tout qu'il aille trop vite -, Lucius s'approcha du lit afin de poser sa main sur ce corps si beau sur lequel il traça des arabesques. Un peu intimidé, Drago répéta chacun de ses gestes. Soudain, il s'arrêta profitant de la sensation de plaisir mêlée de douleur : son amant pinçait et tirait ses tétons. Il gémit pour en redemander, demande rapidement accordée après que son aimé se soit allongé à côté de lui. Son amant reprit la conquête de ses lèvres, opération pour laquelle il lui offrit tout le contrôle. En un même temps, il descendit une main vers la ceinture du jeune homme. Celui-ci, bien qu'il soit certain de vouloir continuer, avait peur de ne pas être assez parfait pour son aimé qui devina facilement le problème.

_Chuuut...Dragon chéri. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise. Je t'aime tel que tu es, ton caractère autant que ton corps.

Rassuré, il se laissa faire. La main frôla son entrejambe. Il souleva alors son bassin pour avoir plus de contact et il empêcha même celle-ci de partir en posant la sienne dessus. Ils se sourirent, complices. Le plus âgé incita alors son cadet à faire pareil sur son corps en même temps. Le geste se fit plus hésitant mais le jeune adulte prit néanmoins de l'assurance quand il entendit un gémissement sortir de la bouche de son aimé. Sous le souhait commun, les pantalons disparurent. Lucius se déplaça pour être au-dessus de son bien-aimé, ce qui les fit frissonner tout les deux au contact de leur peau. Les délicieux frottements ressentis lorsqu'ils bougeaient provoquèrent des gémissements. Regardant ces yeux si semblables aux siens, Lucius enleva lentement à son jeune amant son boxer, frôlant au passage ses jambes, puis finit de se dénuder. Drago copia immédiatement la couleur d'une belle pivoine, ce qui lui valut un sourire bienveillant et plein de tendresse. Il plaça ses mains sur le dos de son partenaire à qui il laissait « les commandes » pour la suite. Le plus expérimenté embrassa le cou offert et la clavicule puis descendit en déposant des baisers jusqu'aux tétons roses sur lesquels il donna des coups de langue avant de les mordiller. Et très lentement - trop selon son partenaire-, il atteignit les hanches sur lesquelles il fit quelques suçons tandis que ses doigts caressaient les cuisses minces mais musclées par le Quidditch et le combat, tout en évitant soigneusement l'entrejambe, frustrant le jeune homme. N'y tenant plus, ce dernier chuchota :

_Plus...plus...s'il te plaît.

_Tu oublies les fameux préceptes.

_Je...dé...

_Sache que cette situation, le désir charnel, est la seule exception à la règle des Malfoy interdisant de supplier, l'interrompit-il.

Puis le regardant dans les yeux :

_Dis à haute voix ce que tu désires exactement.

(La pivoine est de retour. ;) )

_Je... Touches-moi s'il te plaît.

_Je te touche déjà. Précise où et comment. Sois certain que j'accéderai à ton envie. N'aies pas peur d'exprimer ton désir.

_Je...euh... Mon... Suce-moi. Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur moi, sur...mon sexe, s'il te plaît.

_C'est bien. Je suis fier de toi.

Il donna le premier coup de langue tant souhaité en remerciement. Le corps sous lui sursauta.

_Encore.

Le plus âgé lécha le membre sur toute la longueur puis suçota le gland avant d'engloutir le bâton de chair.

_Oh...ouiiiiiiiiii !

Il continua ses vas-et-viens, alternant rapidité et lenteur. Il effleura ensuite les testicules, appuya ses caresses en accélérant le mouvement de sa tête. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : le plus jeune jouit dans un râle rauque. Son partenaire avala tout avec bonheur et remonta embrasser son bien-aimé pour lui faire partager son goût. Ce baiser était à la fois violence de la passion et tendresse et douceur de l'amour, parfaite illustration de cet instant. Reprenant son souffle, le lord demanda une dernière fois :

_ En es-tu sûr ? Nous pouvons attendre si tu le souhaites.

_J'en suis certain, Lucius. Je te fais entièrement confiance.

_D'accord. Je te promets d'éviter de te décevoir.

Sur ces mots, il reprit ses lèvres si tentantes et mit ses mains sous les fesses de son futur amant qu'il sentit cependant se tendre un peu lorsqu'il les écarta et qu'il chuchota « Lubrificatus ». Drago sentit quelque chose de froid dans son antre inviolée la même substance était présente sur trois doigts de son aîné. Celui-ci fit de petits cercles sur cette intimité afin qu'il se détende puis fit entrer un doigt. Le jeune homme qui s'était attendu au pire se calma : c'était juste désagréable. Le deuxième fut plus douloureux, et une larme qui s'échappait de son œil fut séchée par son bien-aimé qui caressa de nouveau son membre pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Le troisième passa plus difficilement mais...

_Ouiii continue. Refais-le.

….la prostate fut rapidement trouvée au grand plaisir du jeune homme. Plusieurs minutes de ce traitement lui permirent de se détendre complètement. La perte de ces doigts provoqua d'ailleurs un soupir de frustration de sa part. Ses yeux se firent de nouveau interrogateurs puis affolés lorsqu'il réalisa la taille plutôt impressionnante du pénis de l'homme.

« N'aie pas peur. Je vais y aller doucement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et pense à notre amour réciproque. »

Un hochement de tête fut sa réponse car son cadet craignait de craquer s'il ouvrait la bouche. Le membre fut placé à l'entrée. Le regard plein d'amour, le plus expérimenté dit avec ferveur « Je t'aime Drago, mon Dragon chéri. » en entrant progressivement mais sans pause dans cette cavité interdite et si longtemps désirée. La douleur pour le plus jeune était si insupportable qu'une rivière de larmes coulait de ses yeux si rares.

_Ça fait mal Lucius. Ça fait trop mal.

_Chuuuuut bébé Dragon, respire profondément. Ça va passer mon amour. Ressens mes mains et ma bouche sur ton corps.

Les lèvres parcouraient la mâchoire alors qu'une main effleurait et pinçait les tétons, pendant que l'autre caressait le membre en de lents mouvements. Drago se décontracta peu à peu jusqu'à donner de lui-même un coup de rein, signal pour son amant qu'il pouvait bouger sans crainte. Après quelques poussées, un cri de plaisir s'entendit : l'aîné avait trouvé le bon angle. Les mouvements s'accélèrent alors. Tout les deux voulaient offrir une merveilleuse nuit à la personne aimée. C'est pourquoi Lucius prit en main le jeune membre délaissé, calquant ses caresses sur ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à jouir presque simultanément et l'aîné retomba en douceur sur son amant.

_C'était merveilleux Lucius. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir cela.

_C'est à moi de te remercier de m'avoir offert ta virginité, Drago.

Ce dernier rougit, surprenant l'aîné au vu de leur actions précédentes.

Ils s'endormirent, épuisés par les émotions de ces dernières heures.

Ensemble, ils se sentaient prêts à faire face à l'avenir.

 **FIN**

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu.

Concernant, "Amour d'une nuit", je n'ai pas publié de suite car je n'ai pas réussi à finir une histoire. Je n'ai pas abandonné le projet mais je ne peux rien promettre.


End file.
